The Naraku Saga
by Nana Cloud
Summary: Kikyo has ended up in up in the DBZ world and made friends with little Goten, but the evil Naraku has sworn to destroy her no matter what and no matter what he has to do. Can Goku destroy the evil Naraku and what about Kikyo, can she be aloud to live?
1. Chapter 1 Goten Meets Kikyo

At the gates to the Other World, King Yama is throwing a fit about a disaster that is looming about human world. "Why are all of these human women soul missing? I can't believe this is happening so fast after Boo is defeated! I want answers and I want them now!" he slammed his fist into the table making the room shake. "We are doing the best we can sir. But we are unable to locate the souls of these women who have died."

King Yama began to rub his chin as his other hand rested under his elbow and started to think. "Souls of dead women." Then he gasped, "No it can't be!" he said out loud. The ogres looked at him with confusion. King Yama got up, "Quickly we need to check the chambers of the dead priestess and the demon!" he yelled as he ran out the door. Down in hell in what looks like a huge shrine, King Yama and the ogres run down a fleet of stairs that seems to last forever. As they reach a huge circular room King Yama looks in fear. There where two doors, one painted red and the other was black. The black painted door seemed to be ok, but the red one looked like it was destroyed from the inside. He looks at the busted down door in fear. "This is impossible! Then again I've should have known!" He yells and then turns around to give the ogres new orders. "Don't just stand there find the prisoner! The specter will wreak havoc once again, we need to find before the other one gets out!" he yells. "Yes sir." The ogre's replies and they scramble away in fear. King Yama looks back at the busted red door. 'How did you escape? And when?'

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Goten jumps from tree to tree, enjoying his forest home as his older brother Gohan went to school now and his best friend Trunks lives far away. But he found a way to entertain himself in the mean time. He grabs a wing and lands in the water as his father had shown him to do. Goku has defeated the evil Boo and was given one more chance at life so now he had his father back from the dead and he and his mother and brother live together once again in there little home in their neck of the woods in peace. Goten swims in the deeper part of the water watching the delicious looking fish swim by. He swims towards them trying to play tag with them. He follows one that heading towards the surface and he follows. The fish jumps out of the water and Goten grabs it by its tail and pulls it back down. He pulls it out of the water and he looks down his clothes where soaked. 'Mom's not gonna be happy about this.' He thought 'Oh well, I already did. Dad and Gohan will like this one.' He smiles as he pulls it over his shoulder

"Goten! Time for lunch!" Goku calls for him. Goten smiles and started to run towards home. As he started to get close, he was stopped by an unfamiliar sound. He stops and listens. 'It sounds like humming' he thought as he looked around to see if he could find where that sound was coming from. As he looks he hears it coming closer, then he started to feel an enormous power level heading for him. He stands his ground and waits so see what direction it is coming from. He tries to focus all of his senses on that power. He feels it coming ever closer and closer until it he realizes it is coming up from behind him.

He turns around to fight whatever it was, but to his surprise he sees a beautiful young woman dressed in a weird version of a kimono and she was caring a basket of looked like herbs. He stands up normal and only looks at her for a moment then he says. "Oh hi". The woman smiles down at him. "You looked like you where just about to attack me. Are you a martial artist young man?" she asks as she bends down to his eye level. "Yeah, my brother and daddy taught me how to fight. They're the strongest guys in the whole world." Goten smiles as he brags.

"Oh is that so?" she asks. "And are you strong like them?" she asks. "No, not like them strong but I'm one of the strongest fighter in the whole world." He brags again smiling. "Are you now? Tell me what is one of the strongest fighter's in the world doing in a middle of your woods?" she asks him. "I live out here with my family." He replied. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I live in a shrine that is near by this place; I guess that makes us neighbors." She smiles as she stands back on her feet. He looks at her again, he can feel all that power, and it's coming from her. But she seems so scrawny and weak, and she was very pretty. He notices she had a weird looking tool attracted to her back along with sticks that look like they have fur on it. "What are those things?" He asks. She looks behind her to see what he was talking about. "Oh this, this is a bow and these are arrows."

"A bow and arrows?"

"Yes, they are my weapon of choice." She said as she pulls them out so he can look at them. "Do you want to see how they work?" she asks. "Sure." Goten was curious. She pulls out an arrow and pulls points at a close by tree. After a few moments she lets go and the arrow goes threw the tree and four more behind it. "Oh wow! That was so cool! How you do that?" he asked looking ever so exited about this new kind of attack. "I concentrated all of my power into one point, then through the arrow I placed all of that power in, kind of like a sponge holds water, my arrow holds my energy." She places the bow down and smiles at him

Goten just stood there for a second trying to understand what this lady was telling him until he heard his mother call out to him "Goten, come home now! Your lunch is getting cold!" Goten turns his head slightly too where his mother was calling. "Is that your mother calling you?" the woman asked. "Yeah its lunch time and she makes really good food." Goten said as he turns around to look at the lady again, "By the way I'm Goten." he reaches his hand out to shake hers. What's your name?" he asks her with a big smile. She looks at his hand and then back at him then look at his hand again. She takes his hand and sakes it. "My name is Kikyo."

The strange woman smiles back at him, then she looks up behind Goten a few feet was Goku with a serious face. "Good after sir." She said. Goten turns around. "Oh hi daddy." He said. Goku face now has changed he was smiling. He runs to him and Goku picks him up. "I met a new neighbor."

"Yeah I see. Nice to meet you miss." Goku said. The woman smiles and lifts her hand up for a small wave then she walks away from the two of them. Goten smiles and wraps his arms around his dads neck. "Come on your mom made some great lunch." Goku said as they started home.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Down in hell Frieza and the other villains looked in confusion of what is happening as the ogres ran around in a panic. "What in blazes is going on here?" Frieza asked out loud with Cell next to him. "I don't know they seem to be freaking out more then normal."

Then one of the ogres started talking in their hearing range. "Oh hell is it true has the specter really escaped?" one of the ogres said.

"If it's true we are gonna be in a hell of a lot of trouble"

Now this has catch Cell's interest. As one of the ogres passed by him he grabs him by the shirt and brings him up to his eye level. "Will you explain what is happening?"

"If you must know a specter in an illegal body class A has escaped its sealed cell."

"Is that so? What does he look like?"

"I have no idea; only a select few of King Yama's men know what the specter looks like." The ogre said he tries to get away from Cell's grip. Cell lets go and watches as the ogre squirms away from him. 'Well this might prove to be interesting.' He chuckles

After they finished Chichi tucked Goten in for a nap. When his bedroom door was shut Chichi sat down at the table next to Goku. "You were quiet after dinner Goku, is something wrong?" she asked

"Nothing really I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I went to get Goten for lunch I saw him talking to what looked like a shine priestess. I don't remember a shrine being around here. And that's not really concerned me about her." Chichi looked confused. "How old do you think this priestess is? Somewhere in her 50's, 60's or something like that?" she asked. "No not old at all. She looked around Gohan's age at the least." He said. Chichi chuckled a little. "Now Goku I think you really are loosing your marbles. You're suspicious about a shrine priestess, and she's that young. Usually a priestess isn't all that dangerous until they get a tad older." Chichi said and got up to wash the dishes. "I don't know Chichi. I sensed it right when we met, there's something dangerous about her."

"What did you sense Goku?" she asked as she started to scrub one of the dishes.

"Actually Chichi it's what I didn't sense. She looks human but she didn't feel human to me, like she wasn't really there almost, it's hard to describe." Goku turns his head so he's looking up the stairs, thinking about when she was talking to Goten. "Maybe we should tell Goten not to talk to her again, she could be dangerous."

"Maybe your right, besides I've told Goten before not to talk to strangers." She finished draying the last plate and puts it away. She puts away her apron as she goes to go check on Goten. Chichi smiles at what she sees then turns around slightly, "Goku come over here." She whispers. Goku comes up behind her and takes a peek, it was an adorable sight. Goten was sleeping his arms wrapped around the pillow and his left leg was on top of it as well and his covers have been kicked off to the side. Goku chuckles a little and walks into the room. "Yeah I like fried chicken." Goten says in his sleep. 'You goofy kid.' He thinks as he takes Goten's arms and unwraps it from the pillow and place it under his head where it's suppose to be and grabs the covers and tucks him in. As he watches Goten sleep for a moment he thinks about Gohan when he was a little boy about this age. Only difference was Gohan had him growing up but Goten didn't which wasn't fair in itself. He places his hand on Goten's head and rubs it slightly. "Love you son." He whispers and places a small kiss on the forehead. Chichi smiles, "Oh Goku." She said watching them.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kikyo, the young woman who talked to Goten is walking threw the forest, humming the same tune as before. The sun is about to set and as she made it home she sees a man flying wearing green and black with a red cape. 'This that's something you don't see everyday.' She thought, 'I sense a great deal of power from him and yet a great deal of kindness.' and then walked away. As she reached a shrine that was up ahead she turned around to look once again at her surroundings.

'This place certainly has a small handful or strong fighters, nothing like back home' now her thoughts started to turn over to the boy she met earlier today. "Goten." She said softly under her breath. She watched as the sun began to set. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring.' She thought as she turned around headed for inside the shrine.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at this desk King Yama tapped his fingers on the desk nervously as he waited for results. 'There're so many specters roaming about in all of the hundreds of worlds there are why I can't find the specter that escaped.'

"King Yama sir!" an ogre came running into the room. "Yes, well spit it out!"

"We might have a lead about where the specter is heading, it could be heading in one of the earth realities." The ogre said

"Of course the specter is heading there you moron that where the specter came from! Find out where and find the specter NOW!" he yelled slamming his fist into the desk


	2. Chapter 2 Naraku Appears

Gohan comes in the house and sees his dad and Goten playing a game of tickle fight and Goku had Goten on his lap and him laughing his butt off so it's pretty obvious who was winning. Gohan smiles it was great to have dad home again, now Goten had a father and he got his back and mom was happy as ever. "Boys it's time for dinner." She called out for them. "Oh Gohan son how was school today?" Chichi asked. "It was ok I guess, but Videl wants me to go to this party called a rave with her on Saturday."

"Tell her that you can't Gohan you have to study." She said as she stirred up the stir-fry that she made that night. "Come on mom, she and all my friends at school are going, I'll study all day until I have to go!" he started to beg. "Let the boy go Chichi, Gohan studies hard enough." Goku said as he sat at the table. Goten takes a seat next to him and crosses his arms and leans on them on the table. "Oh, Ok but you have to promise to study extra hard before then." She said as she brought the food over to the table. "I will I promise, the only reason I want to go is because Videl will kill me if I don't."

"Trunks says that dating is for weak guys that like to be bossed around by girls." Goten said looking at Gohan. "Goten shame on you! You can't always believe what Trunks tell you!" Chichi began to scold him. "Sorry mom."

"So did anything new happen while I was school."

"Yeah, I met a nice lady out in the forest today." Goten said as his mom served him son food.

"Really, someone else is living out here now?" Gohan asked then turns over to Goku.

"Yeah from the way she was dressed I'm guessing she's a shrine priestess." Goku said, as Chichi places the bowl on the table. Goku takes the bowl and gives himself a bigger portion then his wife gave him. "There's an abandon shrine that's a little bit away from here. I'm guessing she's fixing it up and using it." Goku then starts stuffing his mouth. Of course that's where the conversation leaves off. Once the boys started eating it's like a tornado swooped all the food away. Chichi didn't mind it all that much, she was just glad to have her family together. After dinner was over they started to get ready for bed. As Goku lays in bed he thinks more about this girl that Goten was talking to earlier. Usually he doesn't judge people the first time he sees them but there was something dark about her. Her eyes seemed cold, and her presence alone gave him chills. Goku looked up at the sealing, thinking about what he's going to do about this. She hasn't done any wrong to him so why should he be conserved that Goten hangs out with her. She seemed to be nice and sincere with Goten and it didn't look like she was going to harm him. Goku takes a deep yawn and closes his eyes and falls to sleep

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the shrine in Hell, the black door that still sealed shut began to glow purple. The ogres that are now guarding the shrine looked up with fear in their eyes. "Someone go get King Yama! Hurry!" one ogre yelled. As one ogre began to leave the door suddenly exploded and a cloud of smoke covered the room. Then after a long moment of silence can be heard a sinister chuckle. "At long last I'm free." a dark creepy voice said. "Free to voc my vengeance upon those who have imprisoned me."

As the smoke began to clear up only a par of red eyes can be seen in the darkness, and a big smile upon the creature's face. The ogres looked with fear, they know who this was, and as the smoked cleared the better you could see that it he looked like a human man with long black hair with pail skin and red eyes. "Kikyo." He said under his breath, then turns into a cloud of smoke again. Before the ogres had any time to react, he was gone.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning, Goten goes out and watches as Gohan leaves once again for school. He waves goodbye and is heading out into the forest. "Goten! Don't forget I don't want you to go too far from the house understand!" she yells out to him. "Ok mom!" he yells back at her as he went to play. "Don't worry Chichi I'm sure he's gonna be just fine, I'm going off to train for a little while." Kisses her lightly on the cheek and then takes off.

"Goku be careful!" she yells out to him. She takes a deep sigh. "I'm going to worry myself to death." She said as he went inside to clean.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the other world King Yama was searching threw his library under the S, Section. 'Where, where did you get to in your weak condition specter? Well we will find you no matter what.' He thought as he pulled a red book from one of the shelves. "This might be the last bit information we have that can help." He said as he looked at the book in his hand. "King Yama!" King Yama looked down to see an ogre ran in. "Yes what is it? Well speak up!" he demanded. "The other seal has broken and the demon

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile Goten laughed as he jumped from tree to tree. Goten doesn't mind that his brother goes to school most of the day and his dad usually goes off to train in the mornings then brakes for lunch then stops before dinner. As long as they make time for him he was happy. He passes by a mommy and a baby monkey. The mom was sitting down on a branch with her back to the trunk as her baby sat on her lap as they where eating fruit. He waves at them as he runs by them. He reaches that place where he met that woman the other day. He looks around to see if he can see or feel her. "I think her name was Kikyo. I wonder is she's around. Maybe she'll wanna play." He said. Then he picked up on her energy, "Found you!" he yells as he ran in that direction. He ran for about a mile, which was about 10 minutes for him. He then saw up head was a shrine and some travelers it looked like. Most of the men were old like Master Roshi old or about his parent's ages. He looked around when he saw putting laundry out to dry was Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" he calls out as he runs to her. She turns her head around to see Goten running to her. "Oh it's you again. Goten isn't it?" she looked down at him. He nods and looks around. "I wanted to see if you wanna play?" he asked her. "In a little while, I have to finish putting up the laundry out to dry. And I have to get some more medicinal herbs, why don't you come with me?"

"Oh but that sounds boring!" he started to pout. She smiles and leans down to his eye level. "Oh it won't take to long, and you can show me all the places you like to go to in this area, and maybe, just perhaps I can show you some new tricks to control your spirit energy." Goten face lit up from that. "That sounds cool!" he said. She smiles and returns to the laundry. Goten turns around and looks to see all the different kinds of people that where hear. "Do all of these people live here?" he asked. She shakes her head. "Most of them are travelers that needed some shelter for the night. About four other men and three women live here with me." She said. He looked at the shrine, it was kinda hold and falling apart and about eight people live here. This was all new for him. As far as he knew he, his mother and his brother where the only people who lived here in this part of the forest. "So where are you form?" he asked. Kikyo places another shirt on the hanging line as and paused for a moment. "May I ask you a question?" she asked him. He turns back to her and nods, "Yeah."

"Why are asking me to come play with you? Don't you want to play with other children your own age?" she asked

"I can't they all live to far away." He said

"Where are your parents and your older brother?"

"My dad is training and my mom is cleaning, and my older brother is at school."

"Your father is off training? What's he training for?"

"My dad always goes to train for most of the day, he said it's good for the mind and body even in times of peace." He said as he started to hand Kikyo the clothes so she can hang them faster. "Is that so? Your father sounds like a smart man. You should be proud."

Goten smiles proud at her complement. Kikyo smiles back, but just then they can here screaming. "Fire!" the man yelled as he pointed out a large amount of smoke coming threw the forest. Kikyo and Goten drop what their doing and they run towards the smoke, but it didn't look like fire to Kikyo or Goten. "Is it me or does it look more like smoke then fire?" Goten asked. "Goten! Listen to me carefully!" Goten looks up at Kikyo who is looking pretty serious. "Go inside the shrine and bring me my bow and arrows! Go quickly!" she pushes him slightly behind her. Goten hesitates for a moment and looks up at her. 'What's happened to Kikyo? She seems like Piccolo now.' He thought as he turns around and runs to the shrine.

Once he was inside Kikyo took two steps forward. "Naraku, I know that it's you." She said. Once again the man in the other seal appears from the smoke. "Sharp as ever Kikyo." He said.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Somewhere near by, Goku was training in a rocky reign when he suddenly stops and looks up. "What is this? I sense two strong powers near by one equal to mind and one much stronger and Goten's there!" Goku powers up and fly's towards the new powers

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So it's as I thought, the seal that kept us both imprisoned was empowered by us. The stronger we were the stronger seal was for the other person. Somehow you weaken for the millennium we've been imprisoned and that aloud me to brake free at long last."

"Yes I thought as much, once you escaped I finally was also able to break free. Now we can finish where we left off 1000 years ago." He said as lifts up his hand ready for battle. Goten returns with Kikyo's bow and arrow. "Here you go Kikyo." He comes up to her right hand side and hands her weapons to her. He then looks at Naraku with confusion. "Who's he?"

"Goten you must leave! This is way too dangerous for you!" she said as he prepared her arrow. "Oh don't worry about me I've helped save the world from Majin Boo." He said proudly and took a fighting stance. "You fool! Naraku is much stronger then any villain you've ever encountered." She points the arrow straight at Naraku. "No way, Broly was a lot stronger then this guy." He said smiling. Kikyo looks down at him surprised. 'He's either a complete fool or he is as strong as he said. He is a child but his eyes look like that of a warrior. They remind me off…' her train of thought is interrupted by an enormous amount of power heading their way. Kikyo looks to her left as something was heading their way. Goten smiles as he recognizes this power. Shortly afterwards to her left landed Goku.

Goku looks at Naraku for a moment, and then turns his face slightly at Kikyo. "Hello again neighbor. Your name is Kikyo isn't it?" He asked. "Yes it is, and you are Goten's father. However I didn't catch your name." she said, her head tilted to face him slightly. "My name is Goku. So who is this guy and what does he want?" he turns his sights back on Naraku. "This demon's name is Naraku, and he is after my life and power. If you wish to fight him as your son does I must warn you, he seeks to bring nothing but pain and suffering to anyone who dare gets in his way of power." She said as she also turns her sights on Naraku

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Over at Master Roshi's place, Krillin comes out of the house and looks out towards the see. 'Oh no not another fight I can feel two new powers towards Goku's place and Goku just got there' he thought. #18 comes out of the house and looks in the same direction as him. "You sense that too?" she asked. "Oh yeah." He said, he began to sweet a little, and his turns his hand into a fist. "You wanna go don't you?" she asked him. "I gotta, Goku might need my help." He said. "Ok then lets go." She said looking at him. He smiles at her and nods once. #18 then turns her head around and looks at Master Roshi who just came outside. "Hey Krillin what's going on?" he asked. "Roshi! Look after Marron while were gone." She said and with that they took off. "Hey wait a minute!" he yells back at them but they where already out of eye sight.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At Orange Star High School, as they where taking a test, Gohan brakes his pencil as he also can feel what is going on, Videl can also feel these new powers. They look at each other slightly and nod once. Gohan need to make a diversion and he knew just how to do it. He began to tap his foot on the ground making the earth shake. As everyone hid under their desk because of the earthquake, Gohan and Videl sneak off

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At Capsule Corp, Vegeta, Trunks and Yamcha who was there for lunch also feel the new powers. As Bulma came to bring out the food, she notices Vegeta and Trunks put on their fight clothes. "What's going on guys?" she asked a little concerned. "We have to go do some, we'll skip lunch." Vegeta said and few off. "Bye mom!" Trunks said and few after his dad. "Wait up guys!" Yamcha yelled and took off after them in the air.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Somewhere in the icy mountains Tien and Chiaotzu look up at the sky. "What! Not again! We just saved the world from Boo not too long ago!" Tien said. "Tien what do we do? It feels like Goku and the others are going to fight should we go?"

"Yeah, We didn't really help with the fight again Boo! I guess we'll have to make up for that."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Even up at Kami's look out Piccolo, Denda, and Mr. Popo can feel what's going on.

"I better hurry!" Piccolo said as he powered up and took off in the air. Denda walks to the edge of Kami's look down to earth. He closes his eyes and tries to understand what is happening down on earth. He sees in his mind all of the Z fighters flying in the direction of the new power. Then he sees Goku and Goten both next to a young priestess and they look like they are confronting a man with black hair and red eyes. Denda gets a horrible feeling about what is going to happen. He hopes that this doesn't end like the last battle they had


	3. Chapter 3 The truth is explained

Goku looked with intense eyes at Naraku; just by looking at him he could tell that he was pure evil. This was not good, he thought that it would be peaceful for a while after Boo, and judging from his power he was going to give him and his friends a run for their money. "This is your final warning! Leave this planet at once!" Goku demanded. Naraku smiled. "So you're the famous Goku I've heard so much about in Hell." Naraku said. Goku cocked en eyebrow. "What do you mean? Are you already dead?" Goku asked. "Not I, but the woman standing next to you is." Naraku replied. Goku tilted his gaze on Kikyo for a moment, 'is he just bragging about killing her or maybe...'

"Hey Goku!" a child like voice called out to him. Goku looks up to see Tien and Chiaotzu land next to him, Chiaotzu in the middle of Goku and Tien. "Hey Goku, so who's this new guy?" Tien asked. "His name is Naraku and apparently he's after this woman's life. Her name is Kikyo and she's made friends with Goten." Goku explained. Tien looked at the women so to see what this Naraku guy is after. "It would seem that we have more people heading in this direction." Kikyo said. Goku and Tien could feel the others coming. "Sorry we're making such a fuss about this, but we can't let another evil roam the earth." Goku said. Kikyo glanced at them, 'It would seem as these are two of the strongest men in this world, but I still don't believe their any match for Naraku.'

"So do you wish to wait for your allies to come?" Naraku asked. "Very well then however it won't make any difference, you will all die in the end."

"Please." Kikyo whispered to Goku. "You must leave here at once. Naraku is much stronger then you are."

"Maybe he his or maybe he isn't, but can't allow him to hurt any innocent people." Goku said. Just then Krillin and #18 arrived. They landed next to Goten. "Hey Goku, Tien, Chiaotzu, need a hand?" he asked. Tien chuckled, "Sure why not. This guy doesn't look like he'll be easy to fight." He said. #18 looks over at Kikyo. "Who are you? And what's with your outfit? You have obviously no taste in clothes." She said. "Is that all you think about? What's the greatest fashion?" Kikyo remarked and chuckled. "That's so typical of any common woman." #18 looked like she was gonna punch her.

"Knock it off you two." Goku said. The two women stopped their bickering. "You know, his fashion taste isn't any better" Looking over at Naraku. "Who is he anyway?" she asked. "Why don't we wait for your other friends to gather before we say once again who he is?" Kikyo suggested. "That might be for the better. We don't want to sound like a broken record." Tien said.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A few miles away are Gohan and Videl, flying in that direction. "Hey Gohan! Do you have any idea who these new power belong to?" she asked him. "No I don't but I hope we're not too late!" he said as they try to hurry up. Just then they hear someone calling their names. "Hey! Gohan! Videl!" Gohan recognize that voice, it was Trunks. They turn their heads around to see Yamcha, Trunks, and Vegeta flying behind them and gaining on them. As soon as they caught up, Vegeta asked. "Gohan! What the hell is happening now? Don't tell me that Majin Boo has popped out another killing machine!" Vegeta seemed angry. "I don't think it is Vegeta. He's been living over at Videl's place and she told me before that Boo never gets angry." Gohan said. Videl nodded. "Whatever! But if it is I'm going to kill your fathers and I mean both of them Mr. Satan and Kakarot!" The group tries to speed it up. Soon Piccolo catches up with them. He comes from a little above and joins flying above Gohan. "Hey Piccolo. Do you know who these new powers belong to? None of us do."

"No Gohan I don't. But I got a bad feeling about this one." He said. "I don't know about you guys but I think we should speed up now! I'm not sure if Goku can handle this one."

"Wait a minute you guys!" Yamcha interrupted. "Shouldn't we come up with a plan first? We don't even know who these guys are!"

"Don't care!" Vegeta said

"We don't' have time Yamcha! Goku, Goten, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and #18 are already there!" Piccolo said. Gohan nodded and grabs Videl's hand and fly's faster so he doesn't leave her behind. Piccolo and the other also pick up the base. 'Dad, we'll be right there.'

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Dad? I can feel Gohan and the others coming." Goten said "Yeah, they should be here soon." Goku told him. "It won't make a difference." Kikyo replied. Goku looks at her. "Naraku will destroy all of us. You should take my warning and leave immediately."

"But if we do that won't he kill you?" Goten asked.

"He's tried several times and he still can't destroy me. He never could."

"Oh, really?" Naraku smirked. "How do you think you got that new body?" He asked. Goku raised an eyebrow. "New body?"

"What does he mean Kikyo?" Goten asked. "Pay no attention to him. That's not important now." She said. "What's the matter Kikyo? Don't want to tell little Goten what you've become all because of me? Are you afraid that they'll take you back after they try to kill me?" Naraku said Kikyo glares at him.

"Oh no, I won't be going back, no matter how many they send after me. However that's not important now. What is important now is to wipe you out of existence." She said, glaring at Naraku. Just then they could here Yamcha's voice yelling, "Hey Goku!" Just then Gohan and the others landed behind the group. Kikyo turns around and gasps. "What's the matter Kikyo?" Goten asked. She was looking straight at Piccolo. Piccolo noticed her gazing at him. Strange enough she looked familiar to him. "Good, so the strongest fighters in the world are finally here." Naraku said. "Perfect, now I can see what you are all capable of." He chuckled, gazing at all the fighters. "Hey dad. What's happening? Who is this guy?" Gohan asked. "Not sure son. But I'm sure of this, from the moment I saw this guy, this Naraku person, I can sense nothing but pure evil from him." Goku said, keeping his gaze up at Naraku.

"Naraku?" Piccolo whispered under his breath, recognizing that name. Naraku takes a look at Piccolo. "Kami? You're looking well." He said. Piccolo looked surprised. "Do you know this guy and why did he call you Kami?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo did recognize this Naraku person. Maybe it's one of Kami's old enemies. "Piccolo?" Gohan called his name, to try to get him to speak. Then Kikyo started to laugh a little. "Something amuse you?" Piccolo asked not looking amused about someone laughing at him. "Oh come now it's obvious why he don't recognize us. It's because, he's not Kami, but his darker half. I heard stories about this Piccolo, I never thought of him to be true."

"Not quite." Piccolo said. "I was born of the Piccolo and named after him but I'm Piccolo fused with Kami. How did you two know him?" he asked. "He was one of those who sealed us away all those years ago, along with the Kai's, Grand Kai, including the Supreme Kai." Naraku said. "Sealed you away?" Goten asked looking at Kikyo. "That correct, he sealed us both, even thou I am not evil." Kikyo said getting a little angry. "I don't believe any of the Kai's or Kami would do that to someone good! They must have had a reason!" Goku said in the Kai's and Kami's in their defense. "Oh they did." Kikyo said, as she looked at Naraku. "It's a very long story, 1,000 years old, a story about ridicules, short minded people who are afraid of the one. It's one story that I do not wish to get into right now." She said. "Why not Kikyo? Are you afraid to admit that you're a monster, just as I am?" Naraku asked. "What does he mean by that Kikyo?" Goten asked. She seems to look frustrated. "Well go on tell the boy Kikyo, what do I mean?"

"It happened 1,050 years ago while I was still alive." Kikyo began. "When you where alive?" Vegeta looked curious. "What you see is not the body I was born with. Naraku and I are not of this world but of earth. We come from another dimension. Where there are no such things as dinosaurs, technology was not as advanced and we never heard of creatures from other planets. Back then I was a shrine priestess in my home village. I lived my life following my duties that were handed down to me Then one day a group of demon slayers came to my village giving me something to watch over for them. It was the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of the four souls. I had slain many demons that tried to gain possession of the jewel. However, one night I met someone. I was slaying a handful of demons and I was injured, and I noticed from the shadows that someone was watching me. I looked in a tree behind me to see a man there looking at him. I passed out from exhausted and I thought he would kill me, but instead I woke to my little sister Kaede and my fellow villages who came to find me. The next morning I met that same man again, but this time he wasn't human, he was demon or I thought. He was a half demon named Inuyasha who I could not force myself to kill. I felt as though Inuyasha was isolated from his kind, as I was from mine. On several occasions I would immobilize Inuyasha when he attempted to steal the jewel, and had brief conversations with him. Inuyasha had followed me for a long period of time. Soon they spent more time together, and the two of us began to have feelings of love and compassion for each other. I told Inuyasha that the Shikon Jewel could be used to make him completely human, as opposed to his original intention of becoming a full fledge demon. I speculated that if the jewel were used to turn Inuyasha into a human, it would be purified and vanish, which would free me from my duty to protect the jewel and I could then live as a normal woman with Inuyasha. He agreed, believing this was the better option. The following day, I arrived at the area where we had agreed to meet, but Inuyasha was not present. When I went out into a field to attempt to find him, I was attacked by Naraku, disguised as Inuyasha. I collapsed to the ground as he escaped with the jewel, proclaiming that he had "absolutely no intention of becoming human" and that the jewel needed to "absorb even more bitter blood", thus effectively framing Inuyasha for the evil deed. I limped back to the village in pain, only to find that the real Inuyasha, who was also tricked by Naraku in thinking that I wanted to kill him, had attacked the village and was escaping with the Shikon jewel. Drawing on my last strength, Kikyo fired a sealing arrow at Inuyasha to seal him to the Sacred Time Tree. I collapsed the instant after Inuyasha was sealed, and instructed my younger sister Kaede to burn the Shikon no Tama with my body to assure that none can exploit the terrible powers the jewel holds. With that, I died. In that instant when died I remembered something my tragic fate was foretold through a powerful dark priestess named Tsubaki, when she told me that 'a priestess must abandon her heart to achieve power ... this includes love as well" and "I must extinguish love. I must never hold a man dear," or else I would "suffer a tragic death.' Looking back I should have listen to her."

"This is all impossible!" Vegeta said. "If your dead how are you still here?"

"I had been dead for fifty years already until the demon Urasue attacked my village and stole my ashes along with some burial soil from my grave. Using her powerful magic, she re-created my body in the hopes that I would find and retrieve the shards of the Shikon Jewel which was incidentally shattered by another but not important now, to the old demon's dismay, my soul had not returned to her body. Urasue was angry for a while, until Inuyasha, along with Shippo and Kaede and Kagome my reincarnation were attacked by Urasue's guards. With a quick attack, the demon had my reincarnated soul and eventually revived me, and then I immediately killed Urasue and went on to attack Inuyasha. Kagome however somehow managed to get most of my soul back after my assault. With only one part of soul within me I fled, fueled by the bitter hatred I felt for Inuyasha at the moment of my death. However, despite this hatred that I beard for him, I could not deny my feelings of love and well being for him, for it was my wish to die with him and descend into hell, where we can be together forever. I attempted to do this once, yet upon remembering Kagome, Inuyasha interrupted the process."

Just then weird snake like creatures started to flow around Kikyo, causing the people around her to take a few steps back except for Goten. "My body is not made of flesh and blood; I only have a bit of soul and strong, willful determination. As a result of this, I had to find ways to sustain my new body until I can kill Naraku. I fulfill this need by using my soul collectors to collect the souls of deceased women, allowing me to move and continue my journey. However Kami guardian of earth would not allow Naraku and myself to continue the way we where. So he along with the Kai's decided to seal us both up in a shrine down in hell, in order to keep him from causing any more harm, and I for collecting the souls of deceased women."

"But why does Naraku want you dead so badly, what did you do to him?" Goten asked. Kikyo looks down at him and smiles, and pats him on the head then slightly rubs. "That's a very smart question Goten. I will tell you." She smiles at him, glad he still seems to like her after he knew what she was. "There was a man named who was full of deceit and hatred for others. He tricked his bandit leader, Rasetsu into approaching me and attempt to obtain the secret jewel; however, Onigumo did not warn him that with me, there was Inuyasha. Rasetsu survived the encounter with Inuyasha, lost an eye, and returns to camp annoyed to find that Onigumo has made off with his troops. Rasetsu finds Onigumo and his troops at an inn down the road celebrating their change in leadership. Rasetsu blows up the inn, but the charred body of Onigumo somehow manages to survive the blast. Rasetsu throws the barely-living Onigumo off a cliff. By either chance or fate, Onigumo barely survived and was found by me who slowly nursed him back to the point of being able to speak. Onigumo developed feelings for me, but knowing that he could not move for the rest of his life, he summoned countless demons using his corrupted soul. He then had them devour his body in exchange for giving him a new body with which he could claim me and the secret jewel. Thus the countless demons were bound together in a form with Onigumo serving as a connector. This resulted in the part-human, part-demon."

"And the demon was Naraku isn't he?" Goten asked. "Yes Goten, his ultimate goal of obtaining the corrupted secret jewel. He disguised himself as both Inuyasha and myself and tricked us into hating each other, as he describes that the secret jewel is the most beautiful when it's tainted by the hatred Inuyasha and I have toward each other after he tricked us. He mortally wounded me while disguised as Inuyasha, took the secret jewel and returned it to the village, then disguised himself as me and attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha, sensing something was wrong, instinctively went back to the village to retrieve the jewel. However, disguised as me, Naraku told the villagers that Inuyasha would come for the secret jewel at any cost, thereby forcing Inuyasha to use force to obtain the jewel. As he was getting away with the jewel, I, with my remaining strength, sealed Inuyasha to the Tree of Ages. Naraku, who desired both the jewel of four souls and he thought that I would use the jewel to heal myself but instead I requested Kaede to cremate the jewel along with my dying body, so that it would be taken to the afterlife with me. For fifty years after my death, Naraku secretly plotted and waited for the shikon jewel to appear again. After the appearance of Kagome as the present-day reincarnation of me and Inuyasha's awakening, he moved forward with his plan of gathering the shattered shards of the Jewel. Knowing his weakness as a half demon, he relied mostly on evil tricks and traps while gathering information on his potential enemies that would stand before his insidious plot."

"So does he have this secret jewel now?" Goku asked. "No, Kami found a way once it was whole again to take it from him and hide it away somewhere. Even I don't know where he hid it."

"But I will find it." Naraku said. "I know Kami particularly liked living in this dimension so I suspect that it's somewhere here. In the mean time I'll kill anyone who dares get in my way." Naraku looks upon the group of fighters. "So which one of you will be my first victim." Now he's trying to decide who will fight him first. Goku takes a step forward. "That'll be me." He said. "Not this time around, Goku isn't it? I will decide who I will kill first." He looks around the group once more, and he decides who will die. His glance lands on Goten. Kikyo sees that and pulls Goten behind her and draws and arrow and fires. Naraku lifts his right hands up dissolves the arrow with the barrier. "Just once glace at the boy and you try to kill me. That's always been something I've noticed about you. You've always been drawn to small children, playing with them. I don't know if it's maternal instincts or desire to have a little sibling to look up to you like your younger sister did or whatever. affect. But this test proves that this boy has catured you affection. That would also mean that if he dies then you would suffer for it wouldn't you?" he said smirking. Goten looked kinda scared and took two steps back.

Krillin, Yamcha, Videl, Trunks, and Chiaotzu looked petrified. Piccolo Vegeta, #18 and Tien, kept a stern look on their faces. Gohan didn't know to be scared for his brother or be mad. Goku just look mad. "Naraku! That's not going to happen!" and Goku charges at him. Will he be able to destroy Naraku, stay tune for next time.


	4. Chapter 4 Naraku goes to far

Goku charges at Naraku who had no interest in fight him. He just kept that smug look on his face. However Goku didn't care, he was not going to let this demon kill his youngest son. Goku draws his right hand into a fist and aims it at Naraku's face. Unfortunately as soon as he did, his hand went threw him like a puff of smoke. He chuckled and disappeared. Goku looks around trying to sense where he had gotten to. The others do the same, and Gohan grabs Goten by the back of his shirt and kept him close, as Kikyo guarded Goten's front. Vegeta taking no chances grabs Trunks and kept him close by as well. The Z fighters try to locate Naraku's whereabouts but they could sense him at all. 'Where is he? Where will he be coming from?" Gohan thought as he placed his left hand on Goten's shoulder and the other across his chest. Kikyo had her bow locked and ready. "Dam that Naraku!" Vegeta said. "He's hiding like a coward instead of facing us head on!"

"I told you before; Naraku relies mostly on tricks and traps." Kikyo said looking around. "Right now he's probably watching us from the shadows while gathering information on the rest of you." She looked down at Goten. "Also he is also very goal oriented, once he sets his mind to something he will never top." Piccolo stand next to Kikyo, "You have fought against him before. What course of action would you take?" he asked. "Extreme caution, don't make a bind move and keep on your guard."

"A blind move?" Krillin asked.

"That's means don't attack without knowing what your up against. Naraku has lost most of his power once the secret jewel was taken from him but he still haves some tricks up his sleeves."

"Like what exactly?" Vegeta asked.

"Well for starters…" Just then Naraku appeared and attacked Gohan from behind and as Kikyo was going to move Naraku extends his fingers into tentacles and throws her back, into a tree and using his tentacles to keep her there. Goku turns around and sees Naraku was standing in front of Goten. Goten takes a step back and before he could do anything else Naraku places his right indene finger right above Goten's heart, his figure started to tear little by little of the clothes there making a little whole and where it reaches Goten's skin. "Oh no! Get Goten away from there!" Kikyo yelled as she fought to get Naraku's extended finger tips. Piccolo tries to attack Naraku with his claws, moving his hand away from Goten's heart but at the top of his chest Naraku places something into Goten's skin. As Naraku was thrown back he chuckled a little and stopped in mid air.

Goku comes up to Goten. "Are you alright son?" Goku asked him Goten turns around and nods smiling. 'Good he's safe.' Gohan thought as he got up. Piccolo smiles then turns around to look at Naraku. Naraku looks up and smiles. 'What is he up to?' Piccolo thought. Just then Goten began to scream in pain. Piccolo turns around to see Goku catching Goten as he fell, holding his left hand to his chest. "Goten!" Gohan yelled as he was running to his brother. Piccolo and the other gathered around him. Trunks fought to get to his best friend's side. "Goten, what's wrong?" he asked, then noticed that his chest where his hand is was glowing red for a moment. Kikyo who had been released after Piccolo's attack has come behind Goku and could see the instant the red light shined. "It's just as I thought." She said. "What is it?" Tien asked. Kikyo walks around Goku and kneels beside Goten next to Trunks. "Try not to move Goten; it'll only make it worse." She said as she reaches for his hand to pull it away from his chest. There on his chest you see what it looks like a red scar. "What happening to Goten?" Goku asked. "Naraku placed a counterfeit secret jewel shard in your son's chest, made from a crystallized poison and the paralyzing miasma that Naraku is known for." Kikyo tries to place her hand on his chest, but it's pushed away by a dark light glowing from the red cut. "The barrier on his chest caused by the miasma is so strong that I can't touch it."

"Isn't there a way to remove it?" Gohan asked. "Yes there is a way. But judging from the strength of the miasma and how fast the poison is moving threw his blood I can remove the counterfeit shard, with my secret arrow I could remove but I'll need more help." She looks up at Piccolo. "From Kami." Piccolo looked a little surprised. "Kami? Why do you need him?" Piccolo asked. "Because all guardians of the earth while their under their previous guardian receive the training of both a priest and a monk. I've traveled this world and seen no real priests, priestesses or monks; all here are a bunch of fools with no real spiritual powers or incantations. He combined with myself should be enough to get the fake jewel out. He's our only hope to help me remove the shard." She told him. Naraku began to chuckle. "That's true you'll need Kami's help Kikyo however…" His eyes glow red and Goten vanishes. "I won't allow you to."

"Goten!?!" Trunks looked around for his friend.

"Where is my son?" Goku yells at Naraku.

"What, you can't see him?" Naraku asked sarcastically and lifts his right hand and there Naraku was holding unconscious Goten by the neck. "Put him down now Naraku!" Kikyo demanded as she stands up. "It's me you want! I'll give you my head if you let him go now." She said taking two feet forward. "I can't do that Kikyo; before you die I want to make you suffer. And what better way to make you suffer then to put this boy's death on your conscience." Naraku squeezes Goten's neck slightly suffocating him. Gohan as about to attack but Kikyo grabs his arm. "I wouldn't do that! If you make any wrong moves Naraku might uses his claws to purse Goten's neck and kill him. Do you really want to be responsible for your brother's death?" She didn't take her gaze of off Naraku as she spoke to Gohan try to keep him from going. "We've gotta stop him! If we don't he'll kill Goten!"

"Don't you understand what's he's doing?" she asked him, and Gohan looked at her confused. Videl asked coming up and places her hands on Gohan's arm, trying to help him calm down. "What do you mean by that?" Videl asked. Kikyo looks at Videl. "I mean he's trying to make us angry, so we can't fight straight. Don't you understand? He wants you to fight him. So he can draw all this out and let the poison take affect in Goten and kill him. The best course in action would be brake Naraku's barrier and immobilize him so we can get Goten the help he needs."

"That's Goten's only shot?" Krillin asked. "Yes, and I think know how to immobilize Naraku." Kikyo reaches in her sleeve in a special pouch where she brings out a little vial with a dog's head for the cap on top. 'I made this a millennium ago for another, but it looks like I have no choice.' She thought a she looked at the vial. She squeezes it tightly in her hand and looks at Naraku. "Now all we need now is to break the barrier. Unfortunately if I want to remove that shard I'll need to save my power so I can't use my secret arrow. This is probably why he used that attack on Goten. Any idea's" She said looking at Goku. "I have an idea how we can break that barrier." Goku said with a smirk, as he looked over at Gohan. Gohan nodded once. "Double Kamehameha wave." Gohan commented. Trunks steps in. "Make that triple. Goten's my best friend, I can't let that jerk pick on him that's my job."

"Ok if you think you can. And when they do we'll need to get this in his injected into him." She holds up the vial. "This is vial is a toxin that will immobilize half demons. We place this on a blade of some kind and it'll cover it like a second coat. Now any volunteers?" she looks up around to see if anyone wanted to do it. Yamcha stepped in. "I will, I can get him with my wolf fang fist." He smiled as he open his hand for the vial. "You wouldn't be fast enough." Vegeta said. "Oh and you will!" Yamacha yelled back. "Silence! Would you like Naraku to hear our plans?" she whispered harshly. Piccolo comes up and takes the vial. "I'll do it." He said then looks on the bottle. "You said it'll work on half demons, what if this stuff gets on me?" he asked. "It won't affect you. It'll only work on half demons. It would only appear as…how do girls in this world call it, 'Top Coat?' for nails?" she had to think about for a minute but #18 and Videl knew what she was talking about.

Piccolo puts the vial in his pants. "Yamcha when I do I want you to grab Goten from behind Naraku so that way we'll catch him off guard." Piccolo tells him. Yamcha nods once. "Ok, once Kikyo has Goten Goku will take them to Kami's look out to remove fake secret jewel out. In the mean time we'll hold Naraku here until Goku gets back." Piccolo told them. "There's just one more thing." Kikyo said looking at the group. "There's a tonic I need to help ease Goten's pain from the poison is in a small purple flask in the shrine." She said. Goku stands up then disappears. "He vanished?" Kikyo asked surprised. "Oh no that's Goku's instant transmission technique." Krillin said, kind of amused that she didn't know. "He's probably inside the shine looking for the flask."

Just as he finished saying that sentence Goku had reappeared, startling Krillin and surprising Kikyo. "Is this it?" he asked show her the flask. "Yes give it to me." She opened her hand and Goku places the flask in it. "I can give it to him after I remove the counterfeit shard with Kami's help." She places the flask in her kimono's sleeve compartment. Tien looked at Naraku and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey we've been talking for a while, why hasn't he made a move yet?" he asked. "Naraku is also pretty cocky at times. He probably thinks that anything we plan is futile at this point. Even thou I doubt that you can brake his barrier." She said. "Have a little faith lady, we saiyans can do anything." Trunks said turning super saiyan, so did Goku and Gohan. Naraku and Kikyo look at them confused. Naraku in his mind tries to make sense of this but can't. 'What are they doing, even if they all come at me at once they couldn't brake threw my barrier, what are they up to?' he thought as he watched them get in a formation, Goku in the middle, Gohan to his right and Trunks to his left. As they do all the Z fights take off and making a circle around Naraku so he can't get away. They power up Naraku can't help but notice that Kikyo remains behind Goku. She has a serious look on her face

"Ok are we ready?" Goku said, and everyone "Yeah." They all said. Naraku looks now a little suspicious about all this. 'What are they scheming?' he thought as he gave the barrier more power. Goku can feel Goten's life energy begin to fade, if they don't get that shard out of him soon he'll die. The three puts their two hands together and begin to say. "Ka…Me...Ha…Me…Ha!" with that the three make a powerful attack that hits Naraku's barrier hard. Naraku is in a little shocked. "This can't be! Not even Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga has this kind of power!" he thought and before he knew it, they brake threw Naraku's barrier. Naraku takes a few steps back, just then Piccolo defends his right arm and his hand grabs Naraku's neck and with his long claws pierces them in Naraku's neck. As Naraku was about to say something, he tried to open his mouth to realize he couldn't. His body began to freeze, and feel like ice.

Kikyo laughed, bringing the back of her right hand to her might slightly. "I made that toxin for Inuyasha after my second encounter with him. It seems to be working just fine." She said then looked over at Piccolo. "How clever, you put the toxin and placed it on your claws." She said. "I've never been one for using weapons. I prefer to fight with my own two hands. Or in this case my one hand" he said bring back his hand. She smiles at Piccolo and looks back at Naraku. "This proves your weakness. I told you before the blood of who you where will never be truly erased. You're still a half demon. You're so pathetic at times." She said then continued laughing at him. If Naraku could move his face, he would be looking mad. 'How dare they humiliate me like this!' he thought.

He then noticed. Yamcha coming up and taking Goten from him and ran over to Goku. "Here you are, he held in there like a champ, just like his dad." He said to try and cheer Goku up. When Goku took him in his arms and held him tight, he noticed Goten's breathing was heavy, his skin was cold and a dark purple color was bringing to spread from the cut where the shard was. Gohan came up and looked really scared. 'Is Goten gonna die? Are we too late?' he thought. "Let's go. We don't have much time. The toxin's affects are only temporary. Naraku will be free in about 15 minutes." She said as she walks up to him. Goku nods and says "Ok then, Kikyo grab on to my arm."

"It's ok I can fly." She said.

"Where not gonna fly." He said. Kikyo's looked a little surprise. "Trust me." He said. Kikyo looks at him then nodded and grabs his shirt with one hand. With that Goku places his indent and middle fingers to his forehead and they all vanished.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at Kami's lookout, Denda and Mr. Popo look to see Goku's arrival. "Goku? What happened?" Denda walked up. "I don't have time to explain right now Denda." He said and turns to Kikyo. "Listen Kikyo, I'm sorry didn't explain this to you down back on earth but Denda is our new guardian. He can do the job, can't you Denda?" he looked and asked. "What is it you need me to do?" Denda asked. Kikyo pulls out her secret arrow. "We need to remove this counterfeit secret jewel shard from this boy's chest. If you had any basket priest and monk training then you can." She said as Goku puts Goten down and she kneels besides him. "Yeah I have." He said as he kneels by Goten's side. "I only have 12 minutes left. I'm going to get my wife Chichi, Bulma, Master Rosh and the others so you can't explain what's happening too. I'm counting on you too. Please don't let Goten die." And with that he leaves.

Kikyo brings the secret arrow over Goten's cut then looks up at Denda. "Are you ready?" she asked him. Denda nods once. He places his hand over Kikyo and they push the arrow down to break the barrier from the poison. As they do they push the arrow down their sprit energies glow from the arrow? A few long moments later when Goku arrived with, Chichi, Ox King, Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Pu'ar, Hercule and Boo. Chichi freaks out when she sees some holding an arrow to her youngest son's chest. Lucky for them the fake secret jewel shard was removed and disintegrated. "What are you doing to my son!" she yelled as she ran over to him. She pushes Denda away from Goten and Kneels at Goten then picks him up. "My baby what happened to you!" she started to sake him a little. "No don't! You'll make the poison spread faster!" Kikyo told Chichi. Then Chichi holds Goten very still.

Kikyo crawls up to them and takes Goten's hand in both of hers. "His hands are cold. And he's breathing pretty heavy." Then she took her hand and placed the back of it to his forehead. "And he's burning up pretty bad." She reaches into her kimono sleeves and brings out the purple flask. "We'll place this where the poison was in. It'll ease his pain a little." She said as she pored a little into the wound. "We'll keep doing that while I make the real antidote. Don't give him anything to eat until I give him the antidote. If he were a demon this would have been easier, since it would be sick if they for a while if had a little dose like this. For a human it's very deadly. It's amazing that he's still alive." She tells Chichi was looking like she was going to freak out again because of Goten's condition. Goku watched and hung his head down in shame. Kikyo then looks at Denda. "Is there any place where he can lay down while I make the antidote?" she asked.

"Yes there are." He said as he stood up then turns to Popo "Mr. Popo if you'll please?"

"Of course Denda." He comes up to in front of Chichi. "Please this way." He said and walks away, expecting her to follow him. Of course she does. "Chichi!" Goku calls. She turns around looks at Goku. "I have to go! Kikyo will explain everything while I'm gone." And with that he uses instant transition and leaves.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Goku returns to the battle field and looks at Naraku that is still paralyzed. The other at in a huge circle around him, 20 feet away from him at least. "Hey welcome back Goku." Krillin greeted his friend. The fighters gather around Goku. "How much longer?" Goku asked. Videl looks at her watch. "3 more minutes." She said. "So for once he's on time for something. How incredible." #18 said sarcastically. "Why didn't you guy try to destroy him while he was immobile?" Goku asked. "Actually dad we did." Vegeta said frustrated.

"What!" Goku asked.

"We all use our best attacks on him but none of them seem to work. We even tried attacking at the same time." Yamcha said.

"This guy is a strong as the dead priestess said she was what are we gonna do?"

"So what do we do know dad?" Gohan asked.

Just then they could fell Naraku's power begin to rise and they heard him laugh. "Well, I guess time is up." Goku said. The group turns around to see Naraku facing them with a smirk on his face. 'Kikyo will pay for that, as soon as I can find her and that brat…' He thought but it was interrupted by Goku taking a few steps forward. "So shall we finish off where we left off?" Goku asked.


	5. Chapter 5 Expect the un expected

For all of my fans forgive me, if they are hoping for a fight seen for Goku and Naraku you'll have to wait. I can't honestly think about how that will go at this point, without it being totally predictable, I want to please you with a good fight like on the show. So this will have to do until can think of something. If anyone has any ideas about how I should do or not to do, please leave a message and I'll look at it.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at Kami's look out Chichi places a damp cloth on Goten's head trying to bring down the fever. She looks down at him worried; he's fighting for ever breath he's taking. Kikyo walks in with a bunch of different kinds of herbs placed in her arms. Chichi turns around and asks, "Is my son going to be ok?" Kikyo didn't answer her as she walked passed Chichi and over to a table where she got started. "Kikyo I need to know! Is my son going to be ok?" she asked again. Kikyo stopped for a moment and sighed. She turns around and looks at Chichi. "Miss, to be honest your son should have died before now. It's amazing that he's survived this long. This virus has taken the lives of countess people, and most of them some of the strongest warriors of my world. If he can survive long enough for me to give him the antidote then he's going to be just fine."

"And how long will that take?" she asked, looking like she's about to cry.

"Not to long now." Kikyo turns around and continues. "Don't worry Goten should be just fine." She told Chichi, who looked a little better, but still worried. Then the Ox King came in. "Hey is Goten awake yet? Bulma took me back to earth for a little while, and I got him this new toy." He said as he helped up a toy air plane. "Thanks dad, he's still asleep." Chichi said as she sat down in a chair next to Goten's side. The Ox King walks over places his hands on Chichi's shoulders as they look down at Goten. Kikyo keeps working and worries about the others fighting her battle back on earth.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Goku glares at Naraku, who is chuckling at them. "I have to say that was the most fun I had in 1,000 years. Inuyasha wasn't ever this much of a challenge." Naraku said. Goku clanged his fist then transforms into a super saiyan. "Like every other villain I've fought before you seem to delight in seeing other people suffer, and you treat life like a disposable commodity. Just so you can make one person suffer you try to take the life of my youngest son, and it was also for your own amusement or personal gain."

'And the pain your son's feeling has only begun.' He thinks, "So is that all you have to say. You seem to talk more then Inuyasha and the others. They would have just attacked without thinking most of the time. I have to say things are much different in this dimension. However Goku I have no interest in fight you, I want Kikyo. So as you can see there's no reason for me being here anymore." He said as he began to fade away. "So your just gonna run away?" Vegeta said. "Coward."

"Oh we will fight again, once I've gained back my full power. Even in this form I could destroy all of you. I just prefer to wait a little." He said as he continues to vanish. The sound of his laughter echoes even after his vanishes. "And as for Goten."

"What!" Goku whispered under his breath. "Do you really believe I let him go that easily? Go to him now Goku. You'll see what I mean." After those words Naraku's presents completely vanishes. Goku looks at the others, "We've got to get to Kami's lookout now. I don't trust Naraku but if there is a problem with Goten I need to know. Everyone you know what to do." The others did. Gohan grabs Goku's arm and Videl holds Gohan's hand. She holds little Trunks hand and Vegeta places his hand on Trunks shoulder. Krillin grabs the other arm and holds #18's hand, and she hold Tien's hand and Chiaotzu rests on Tien's shoulder grabs Yamcha's hand. Piccolo just comes up behind Gohan and places a hand on his shoulder and with that Goku teleports them to Kami's lookout.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When they get there Goku runs inside. "Chichi!" he yelled. Denda and Mr. Popo runs to Goku. "Goku what's wrong?" Denda asked. "I need to see Goten! Where is he and Chichi?" he asked. "Relax Goku; I'll take you Chichi and Goten." Mr. Popo said. With that Mr. Popo let Goku to a room where Kikyo was giving Goten the antidote. Chichi was holding up his head so he drinks it all down. "Your sure this is gonna work?" Chichi asked. "Yes I am. I've treated this before." Kikyo said as she pours it in his mouth. "Chichi notices the door opening and Goku walking in. "Goku thank goodness your back." She said. "How is he?" Goku asked as he comes to stand behind him. "He's going to be fine; he just needs to rest for a little while." Kikyo said as she poured the last drop of it in his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked. Kikyo turns her head so she can face him. "What happened? Did Naraku say something?" she said. "He said that won't let go of him so easily and come back to see him to see what he means." Goku explained. Kikyo nodded and turns around lifting the covers. "Goku help me undress him I want to give him a thorough checkup." Kikyo said as she took off Goten's belt. Goku came around a sat him up so he could take off his shirt. "Chichi maybe you should wait outside for now." Kikyo told her.

"What! No way! He's my son too!"

"Chichi, please inform the others what's happening for me." Goku said looking at her. Chichi looked a little surprised, then nodded and left quietly. As she closed the door she thinks, 'Goku face right there, in his eyes, something's wrong.'

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the room Goku is removing Goten's top. "I see so he ran away." Kikyo said. "Yeah he did, what do you think that means?" He asked. "Two possibilities, one is that he's unsure of how the battle will end and he desisted to wait a while until he can gain his full power back then try to kill you. Second he thought you where a waste of time so he desisted not to bother fighting you."

"Has he always been a coward?" He asked as pull down Goten's pants and underwear. "He's knows when to stay and fight, or when he can't win and leaves." She said checked Goten's body. "Do you see anything?" he asked. Kikyo searches Goten's entire body but the only suspicious thing she could find was the where the poison was injected. "I see nothing at all Goku, lets get his clothes back on he's gonna catch a cold." She said as helped place them back on. Once they redressed him she places the covers up to his shoulders and tucks him in. "He's going to need a lot of rest to recover from the poison. He probably won't awaken for a little while." She said. "Thank you for treating him." Goku said, as he sees that Goten's expression has changed, he's breathing has lighten down and the purple color on his chest seems to be fading away. "Come, let him rest a while." She said as she grabs his arm. When they leave, Kikyo shuts the door lightly. "Let's go see the others." She said as she walked away. "Hold on we need to talk first." Goku said. "It's not about your son this time is it."

"When you explained you background with us you told us you are technically dead and you gather the souls of dead women to maintain that body of yours. I can't encore that." He tells her. "So what will you do Goku? Will you kill me? Didn't just thank me for saving your son's life?" she asked with a sinister look on her face. Goku's face stayed looking serious. "What about your son, what will he do when he wakes up and he hears you killed the woman who saved his life?" she asked. Goku face hasn't changed. "What you're doing is wrong. When you die your suppose to remain dead. The dead can't walk with the living." He said. "Is that so? I heard in other world before I left that you've came back to life twice, and before the second you came while you were dead to participate in a tournament here. Isn't that the same thing?" she asked. Goku didn't have an answer for that. "As for the souls of the dead, don't you need to eat in order to survive? It's the same concept for me; I need the human souls in order to survive. So aren't you being a hypocrite for telling me this?"

"No, because when I eat animals, their souls go to the other world, when you take souls they can never rest in peace." Goku reposed. "I am not here so I can have a debate with you Goku. I came here so I can live in peace. The dead have only one wish, to walk among the living once again. A wish that ill never be realized, and because of my refuel to return to the other world, that's when Kami and the Kai's imprisoned me. Speak of Kami, Mr. Popo told me of his fusion with Piccolo over there. I know that you can't destroy me and he was the only one who knew the spell that locked me away." She said as she waked away. "I would like to understand more about your transformation, the one where your hair and eyes changed color and you glow gold. Your wife called it your "Super Saiyan" form. I'm also interested in finding out what is a saiyan." She said as she continued to walk away.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As Kikyo walked around she pondered what Naraku said to Goku, '_you_ _really believe I let him go that easily? Go to him now Goku. You'll see what I mean_' that's what he said isn't it. What else did he do that I can't sense?' she thought. That's when she sees Trunks running down the hall. She knew where he's headed so she grabs him as he passes by. "Hey let me go I wasn't doing nothing!" He yelled. "You where going to see your friend who got poisoned." She finished for him. "Didn't your mother tell you he needed to rest?"

"I need to see him, to see if he's gonna be ok lady so let go!" he yelled as he struggled from her hands. "Young man, please understand I can't let you disturb his rest. Any normal boy his age would have died because of Naraku's poison." He finally started to calm down. She turned him around so she was eye level with him and placed her hands on his shoulders as his hand looked down at the floor. "I know this is hard, you care about your friend and you don't wish for anything to happen to him. Please try to be patient and wait for him to wake up and then you can see him ok?" she placed her left hand under his chin and lifted his up so she can see his eyes.

He looks at her with frustration, and nods. As he tries to leave, she keeps a grip on his shoulders. "Before you leave can you tell me a little bit about something? You see I'm curious about your transformation. When your hair turns gold and your eyes color green and you glow with a shinning gold light. Please tell me all you have to offer me about these saiyan's."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A couple of hours later Bulma looks around inside for Trunks. She then hears his voice around the corner. "And that's how we defeated Bio-Broly?" he said. Kikyo is leaning against a pillar as he was standing up tell her about the saiyan's and all their adventures. Kikyo places the back of her hand in from of her mouth as she chucked slightly. "Is that so? You seem to like getting into trouble don't you? Or is that from your saiyan blood?" she asked. "That's what my mom tells me." He laughs. "So Goku defeated all these villains, Raditz, Nappa, the Ginyu Force, and Frieza. Gohan defeated this all mighty Android called Cell and your father and Goku together defeated this evil Majin Boo and now the other Boo is one of the good guys now?" she asked. "Um-hum." He said. "And your father? He's prince of all saiyans?" asked. "That's right." He said. "Interesting, you saiyans can adapted in any habitat can't you?"

"Can I ask you something?" Trunks asked. She nods. "You're dead right, and your body is made of your bones and grave yard soil?" he asked. She nods. "Can I…" he hesitates to finish his question, but Kikyo gets the idea of what he wants. She reaches her left hand out of her sleeve and pulls the sleeve down. She reaches her hand out, "Go ahead." She said. Trunks hesitates for a sec but he walks over to her and touches her hand and slightly goes up to her elbow. He can feel no warmth to her skin, her skin was a cold as metal, but it felt like real skin. "Kinda creepy, but cool." Trunks said. He looks at her hair. "Can I ask a question, if anyone cuts your hair does it grow back?" he asked. "Yes it does actually, my body works a lot different then most humans do. It true I never age, but my hair if it gets cut it grows back normally."

"That's cool. What about eating do you need to eat like people?" he asked. "Not food no, souls to maintain my body yes."

"That's creepy." Trunks said as he grabs her arm with both his hands and slightly lifts it slightly up. "What are you doing there?" she asked. "Your arm is light, is it from being dead or something? Don't you have any body parts in your body? If I were to look inside would I find nothing?" he asked as he lifts it back down. "You certainly like to ask questions don't you young man?"

"Trunks there you are." Bulma comes up. "Come on its time to eat." She said. "Ok, see you after dinner." He said as he ran off. Kikyo just leaned her back against the pillar and closed her eyes. "Hey Kikyo." Bulma's voice called to her. Kikyo looked up at her. "Aren't you coming?" Bulma asked. "Sure I suppose." Kikyo stands up and walk along Bulma. "So what are you planning to do now?" Bulma asked. Kikyo looked at her confused. "Where are you going to live? You can't go back to the shrine where you were Naraku will find you there. Chichi and I were talking and we haven't agreed on your living arrangements yet but we did talk about me getting you some new clothes." Bulma said. "What wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kikyo asked. "We honey…"Bulma turns around and stands right in front of Kikyo making her stop. She lifts up Kikyo sleeve. "…it kinda makes you stand out in a bad way." She said as she circled Kikyo. "By the way how old where you when you died?" Bulma asked as she grabs a little of Kikyo's hair. "17 why?" Kikyo said. "Then your body would be about a year younger then Gohan now. Look at all these split ends. Don't people in your world have dissent shampoo?" Bulma asked.

"What is shampoo?" Kikyo asks. Bulma finishes and looks in front of her. "So after we finish dinner I'm taking you back down to earth so can buy you some new clothes, and get you a hair cut." Bulma said then gets clothes to Kikyo's eye brows. "You have nice eyes but needs a little a little waxing around the eye brows, and your skin looks so clear that it's almost perfect. The only problem is its so pail." She said as she backed off a little. She places her hand under her chin and looks a t Kikyo. "I appreciate all your hospitality miss but…" Kikyo started to say but Bulma hushes her. "Red is a good color on you but I would go with pink more, and sky blue. Oh and what about a light green." Bulma said. "Aren't we heading for dinner?" Kikyo said.

"Oh right. Let's get going?" she said as she walked down the halls. "Before I do I'm gonna go check on Goten" she said heading up a flight of stair. "Ok I'll try to save you something." Bulma said. "Don't bother." Kikyo said as she walks up. Kikyo reaches Goten's room but now sense a great wrongness. Kikyo runs in the room and opens the door wide and said. "Goten?" then notices a dark black light looming from Goten for a moment, and his body Levites from the bed. As Kikyo looks it looks like a black shadow like tail is wrapped around Goten's body and over is a glowing green eyes and wicked smile. "A shadow demon! How did I miss his presents?" Kikyo said as she grabs an arrow and stabs the demon's tail, making it screech and release Goten and dropping him from the bed. "Naraku must of attached it to Goten's shadow when he had Goten by the neck." She thought as she grabs her bow. She draws her arrow back and aimed it at the demon as he tried to retreat to the shadows but Kikyo shot it in the tail keeping him in place. That's where Goku and Chichi run in "What's going on here?" Goku asked as he saw a looked like a scary shadow like creature squirming about trying to get away and Kikyo placing another arrow on the bow. "Goku! Get Goten out of here now! Naraku attracted that demon to Goten's shadow to kill him."

Goku runs in quickly and picks up Goten. Once Goten was out of the way Kikyo released the arrow and attacked the demon. The demon makes horrible screeching noise as it disintegrates into nothing. Trunks runs up the stair and was stopped from entering the room by Vegeta who was behind him. "What happened?" Trunks asked. "Kikyo said Goten's life again." Chichi said. Goku looks at Kikyo for a second. 'I can't send her back to other world now. How can I after all she's done to save my son?' he thought. Just then he felt Goten move slightly in his arms. He looks down to see him starting to wake up. "That's my boy." He said. "Daddy?" he whispered slightly. "What happened? I'm so tired."

Chichi comes up and places her hand on his head. "Take it easy son. It's gonna be ok." She said. Trunks walk. "That demon Naraku poisoned you, don't you remember?" he asked. Goten shakes his head. "Well he did and now he send a demon to try and kill you." Trunks said. "Wow. Does anyone got anything to eat?" Goten asked then passed out again. "He's still recovering from Naraku's poison. We should find him another room to rest in for now." Kikyo said. Goku nods. 'Gets some rest son.'


	6. Chapter 6 Dragon Balls and Kidnapping

Goten later awakens in another room. He tries to move but his chest ached so much. "What happened?" he whispered. He barely had the strength to talk. Chichi walked in. "Goten?" she asked worried as she ran by his bed sight. "Oh good your awake." She said. He tries to move again but he just fell back down and moaned a little. "Take it easy son. It's going to be ok." She said to him. "Mom? What happened? Why does my chest hurt so bad?" he asked. "You don't remember Goten?" she asked. "Your father told me that some demon named Naraku poisoned you."

"Naraku?" Goten repeated the named then it started to ring a bell. "Oh yeah, he was after Kikyo! Where is she mom? Is she ok?" he asked. "Right here." He heard Kikyo's voice. She was coming in the room. "How's my little patient?" she asked Chichi. "He's a little restless, just like his father and brother." Chichi said smiling. "Well at least he's acting normally." Kikyo said as she sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm awfully sorry Goten." She said. Goten and Chichi looked at her confused. "If it weren't for me Naraku wouldn't have targeted you." She said as she hung her head down. "This whole mess is my fault. Forgive me. I never wished for this to happen."

"Don't blame yourself Kikyo." Chichi said sitting down next to her. "If it weren't for you Goten would be dead right now. Right now his safety is all that matters." Placing her hands on Kikyo's, just realizing how cold Kikyo's hands are. "Wow we should get some warmer clothes for you; your hands are like ice." Chichi said. Kikyo smiled. "I already told you I'm dead didn't I?" she said and looked away. "Hey Kikyo?" Goten asked for her and pulled on her sleeve. "Yes Goten?"

"Kikyo can I feel?" he asked. She smiled and reached out her hand like with Trunks. Goten feels her skin lightly his fingers laced with her lightly. Kikyo smiled lightly at him and he smiled back. Chichi smiled as she watched these two. 'This might be good for Goten…' She thought. '…And perhaps good for Kikyo.'

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kikyo walks down with Chichi as Trunks runs up the stairs. "Hey Kikyo can I go see Goten now." He asked. "Sure but if he gets too tired let him rest ok."

"If too rest got it!" he repeated her a little then he ran up the stairs. "The never grow up do they?" Chichi asked Kikyo as they continued to walk down the stairs. "I suppose not." Kikyo smiled. 'This is the first time in 1,000 years I've been treaded like I was alive.' As they reach another room where Goku and the others are and it looks like they are having a meeting. There where no couches so Denda put large pillows in there to sit on. Gohan sat next to Videl to his left. To her right were Krillin and #18, then Yamcha, then Tien and Chiaotzu next to him. Vegeta and Piccolo leaned against two different walls and Denda sat a pillow a few seats away from Goku. "How did that demon get up here anyway?" Denda asked. "Beats me!" Krillin said. "What kind of demon was that thing anyway?" Tien asked. "It's a shadow demon, more commonly known here as the boogie man." Kikyo said as she waked into the group. "They usually feed of the life energy of other creatures until their victims are dead. Their most favorite thing they feast upon are small children. They're not particularly bright, perfect for pawns." Kikyo found a place on the floor to sit next to Piccolo who leaned against the wall. "That doesn't explain how it got up here." Vegeta said. "It locked on Goten's shadow." Kikyo said. "His shadow?" Videl asked. Kikyo nodded. "Some people think if they leave the area the boogie man can't get to him but that far from true. They lock to their victim's shadow and eat while their asleep."

"So Naraku had the shadow demon lock on Goten's shadow, to finish off Goten for him." Piccolo said. "This Naraku knows what he's doing doesn't he?" Krillin asked. "Naraku is always one or two steps head of his appoints. But if we can get the secret jewel before he does we might have a chance to destroy him once and for all." Kikyo said. "But where is this secret jewel?" Gohan asked. "The only one who would know that would be Kami." Kikyo said looking at Piccolo. "You fused with him so do you have any of Kami's memories?" Kikyo asked. "Slightly, mostly common memories. Memories like of the secret jewel, you and Naraku are practically ancient. I wish I could have more of Kami's memories then maybe I would remember where he hid the jewel." Piccolo said. Kikyo started to think, resting her right elbow on her leg as she stroked her chin with her hand. 'Where could he have hidden it?'

"Mr. Popo?" Denda called for him. Mr. Popo entered the room. "You called sir?" he asked. "Do you know where the last guardian Kami hid the secret jewel?" Denda asked. "The secret jewel? Oh you mean the Shikon-no-Tama or also known as the Secret Jewel of the Four Souls?" he clarified with Denda. Denda nodded. "I'm afraid not. The secret jewel was so powerful and dangerous not even I was aloud to know the whereabouts of where he had hidden it. Kami was very discrete about it when he spoke to me but I do remember that it was once here along with its new guardian." He explained. Kikyo looked at him curiously. "New guardian?" Goku asked. "When I was alive I protected and purify the secret jewel. So they picked a new guardian for it." Kikyo explained. "Mr. Popo, can you tell us who is it who's protecting the jewel now?" Denda asked. "I didn't get to see the person's face but I could tell that it was a young woman about your age or younger." Mr. Popo said. "That can't be! If they picked a human to project the jewel 1,000 years ago then she be dead by now!" Vegeta said. "Unless she was already dead." Kikyo stated. "Then Kami placed another sector to protect the jewel?" Piccolo asked.

"That or he left it to a type of demon or creature that looked human." Tien said. "That would make a lot more sense."

"Mr. Popo did you catch anything about what the woman looked like?" Denda asked. "Only that she had long black hair and she was covering her face with a coat made from the hair of the fire rat." Mr. Popo said. Kikyo knows that prescription. "I see, so he chose Kagome?" Kikyo said. The group looked at her. "Who's Kagome?" Goku asked. "Kagome is my reincarnation. Born with my powers and soul. When the demon Urasue created my body, she took my soul out of Kagome's body, but after my assault on Inuyasha she was able to call back most of my soul to her body. Either she's still alive somehow or she's a specter now like me. Either way she's the one we must find if we are to find the jewel."

"So we look for someone who looks just like you?" Yamcha asked. "Not exactly but close, she younger then I am and she's also a bit louder as well." Kikyo explained then stood up. "I best go check on Goten." She said as she left. "The watch her leave when Vegeta says. "She shouldn't be here at all. She dead don't' forget. Why should she be aloud to roam when we had to go to other world when we died Kakarot?"

"He does make a good point Goku. She's been dead for over 1,000 years. Not to mention she has to live off the souls of dead women in or to remain here in living world. Should we make her go back?" Yamcha asked. "She's the only one here that knows about Naraku and his past. We need her for this battle. Besides she saved my son's life I owe her guys." Goku responded. "Maybe Kami had the location written down or something? Just in case of situations like this?" Denda asked Mr. Popo. "Its possible I'll go check the inventory of knowledge." He said as he turned around. "The inventory of knowledge?" everyone but Denda asked.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kikyo walks in Goten's room holding a wooden bowl to with hear him and Trunks laughing about something the Goten holding his chest from pain. "Didn't I tell you to take it easy?" Kikyo said as she came in. "Sorry Kikyo." Goten said as she sat down on the bed next to him and helps him sit up so she can look at that wound. She pulls his shirt off and unwrap the bandages. "I'm going to try some new herbs I've found in Mr. Popo's garden. It might sooth the pain a little." She said as she finished unwrapping and grabs some of the liquid from the bowl and rubs it on his wound. He squints a little from the pain. "I thought it's suppose to help with the pain?" he aid. "Now now, big boys don't complain." She said as she finishes up. "Now we rewrap this with clean bandages and we won't need to change them again until lunch time."

"So what happens now Kikyo?" Trunks asked. Kikyo looks at him confused. "I mean what are you going to do? You are technically dead so you won't be aloud to stay with us long will you?" he asked. Kikyo smiles and continues rewrapping Goten up. "I'm kind of a fugitive of the other world. I refuse to go back. My spirit cannot rest in peace until I see Naraku dead." She tells him as she finishes and puts Goten shirt back on him. Goten looked said for a sec then he thinks of something that makes him laugh, then Kikyo and Trunks look at him confused. "Hey I got it I know how to fix everything. We can bring you back to life." Goten. Kikyo just stared at her for a second. "You make that sound possible?" Kikyo asked. "But it is possible. Hasn't you ever heard about the dragon balls?" Trunks asked. "Dragon balls?" Kikyo looked her surprised. "In this world we have something called the dragon balls, there are seven of them in all and anyone who gathers all 7 of these balls can make 2 wishes. We can use one of the wishes to bring you back to life. They can't take you to other world if you're not dead right?"

"So these balls are real? Have you seen anyone use these balls before?" Kikyo asked. "That's right. We've used them before too. That would fix all of your problems." Trunks said. "And this dragon can bring the dead back to life?" Kikyo asked. "That's right." Goten said. Kikyo thinks about this for a second. "What if it fell into the wrong hands?" she asked. "Well it could mean the end of the universe I guess. This one guy Garlic Jr. used it to give him eternal life and my brother fought him and…" Goten went on and on about it while Kikyo thought about this. 'If Naraku knows about these dragon balls then we might be in serious trouble. However we can use them to our advantage.

"What are you thinking about Kikyo?" Trunks asks. "I'm thinking we can use the dragon balls to give us a map to the location of the secret jewel." She said. "But want about bring you back to life?" Goten asked. "It would be a good idea Goten once Naraku is destroyed. However if I did that it would make me human again, which means I would begin to age again which I can't afford until Naraku is dead. It is a nice thought, to be able to be human again. That would be a nice plan after I destroy Naraku. However I know how to use these two wishes to my advantage to destroy him once and for all." She looks at the two boys. "Boys how do you locate the dragon balls?" she asks. "With my mom's dragon radar. It a little hand held device that can pin point the dragon balls locations." He said. "Is it here?" she asks. "I'm not sure, I'll go check." He said as he got up and ran out of the room. Kikyo and Goten watch him leave the room and when he gone Goten asks, "Kikyo once we defeated Naraku and make you human again, you will stay here with us won't you?"

Kikyo looks at him and smiles. "I can't think of anywhere else I would want to be Goten." She said rubs his head. "Cool then maybe you can live with us until we can defeat Naraku?" he asked her. She smiles at him and nods, "If it's ok with your mother and father then that won't be a problem." She said. Then all of a sudden her face turns serious as she looks about the room. Goten looks at her confused, "What's the matter Kikyo?" he asks. Kikyo stands up and looks around. 'This can't be!" she thought to herself as she try to sense where its coming from. Then her eyes grow big from shock as she ran to Goten and picks him up quickly, "We got to leave now." She runs for the door. "Kikyo what's wrong?" he ask again. As she reaches for the door knob it turns purple and melts right in front of her. She wraps her free arm around Goten's back as she backed away. "What is that?" Goten asks. Kikyo glares for a second trying to find another exit. Then a familiar voice chuckles and says, "There's no escape for you both Kikyo."

"Hey that sounds like!" Goten said as he tries to look around too. "Dam you Naraku!" Kikyo said as she takes three steps back when she sees the liquid door now turns into his miasma. "Goten cover your mouth! Don't breathe in his Miasma!" she said as she covers her mouth. Goten does the same as well. Kikyo looks around trying to find where Naraku is hiding. 'How did he find this place?' she thought. She looked for some for of an exit but find nothing, and she didn't have her bow or arrows. Goten moans in pain and places his hand on his wound 'Goten doesn't have his strength back yet so I can't put him down and risk Naraku getting a hold on him again. What can I do now?' she thought

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In another room down stairs, Trunks is getting the dragon radar from his bag. "Ah ha here it is." He said as he grabs it and puts it in his pocket. Unknown to him however stands a dark shadow behind him. It grabs him by around the waist and the other hand wraps around his mouth, hushing any screams. Trunks tries to pull the strong hand off of his mouth and struggle to get away but this kidnapper's grip was too strong for him

This thing chuckles with what sounds like a female's voice and pulls him close and whispers. "Listen carefully you are coming with me. If you make so much as a peep I'll let the miasma kill you friend and the specter. They'll be joining us shortly just be sure to keep your mouth shut. Nod once if you understand?"

Trunks didn't know what to do. This was the first time anyone has ever kidnapped him before. He could let this thing hurt Goten and Kikyo, so he just nodded once. "That's a good boy." The voice said as took out a please of cloth and covered his moth with it, causing him to pass out.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

This is when Goku and the other can feel Naraku's present inside Kami's lookout. "What that's impossible! How did he get here?" Krillin yelled. "He's upstairs where Kikyo and the boys are!" Goku yelled as he ran up the stairs. Vegeta as about to follow when he notices Trunks energy signal was leaving the lookout. He runs outside and sees what looks like a giant feather leaving with Trunks unconscious on it. "Trunks!" he yelled as he went after him but a gush of wind got in his way. He tries but it over comes him and blow him into a wall. When it finally cleared Trunks is gone.

Meanwhile upstairs Goku and the other get to Goten's room see that its' melted into the liquid version of the miasma. "Kikyo! Can you hear us? Are you and Goten all right?" Goku yelled. "We're alright for now but Goten won't be able to hand the miasma for very long." she said, backing away from the door. She notices that the liquid starts to fall on the floor and heads towards them. Kikyo then bumps into something and she turns around quickly to see Naraku. "Of course the shadow demon, it was a way to find our hiding place wasn't it?" she said as her grip on Goten got tighter. "You are correct. Now I'm here to finish what I started." He grabs Kikyo's hands pull them away from Goten making her drop him. She tries to brake free from Naraku's grip to see if Goten's alright but Naraku pulls her in tighter wrapping one arm around her and putting on hand on her shoulder so she can't push him away.

In her ear his whispers, "Onigumo wished to see this side of you remember, he wished to see you apprehensive and frightened. He also wished for one more thing, remember? He wished to have you. For all these years he earned to touch you like this." He released her shoulder to tough her face, his fingers simply strokes her cheek slightly, and it goes down to her chin and grabs it forcing her in a deep lustful kiss. Kikyo placed her hand on his shoulders trying to force him off her. When he was done he lets go of her mouth but keeps one arm wrapped around her waist. "Let me go!" she yelled trying to brake free from his grip. He looks down at little Goten who's lying down on the floor, "Your greatest weakness has always been your love of children hasn't it Kikyo. After you planned to turn Inuyasha into a human you wanted to start and raise a family all your own." He grabs Goten waist and carried him under his shoulder. "I won't allow you to live much longer. You will die after I get the secret jewel, and that other boy gave me the perfect way for me to get it without getting my hands dirty." He said.

He looked at the door the miasma disintegrates allowing the others to look inside. Goku looks surprised to see Kikyo in Naraku's arms but it came apparent that it wasn't of her choice. Then he sees Goten under Naraku's other arm. Goku charges at Naraku trying to lay a punch on the demon but his punch hits Naraku's barrier. "Was that an attempt to save your son here? In that case you'll just have to do better if you wish to defeat me Goku."

"You monster!" Goku said. "In the mean time I'll be taking your son. I already have the son of the all mighty Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta walks in proudly and looks straight at Vegeta, "Listen very carefully Naraku! If you harm one hair on my son's head and you'll be wishing for death!" Vegeta said as he looks at Naraku straight in the eyes. "Relax Vegeta if you ever wish to see your son again and the same thing applies to you too Goku, wait for my demands. I'll be sending a messenger at sundown tomorrow." Naraku laughs as he disappears with both Kikyo and Goten. The echo of his laughter still last long after he completely disappears.


	7. Help Please

I'm having a little problem at the moment on this story so to the ones that like this story I need your help to decide on how some things here going to happen. To those who help me I will dedicate the next chapter to who helps me the most. I'm going to leave 3 different scenarios with three options, and you pic by letter next to the option. Ok here they are

Who will be the person Naraku sends to tell Goku and others what his demands are?

A. Kagura

B. Kanna

C. Kohaku (Older of course)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Will Kagura betray Naraku by…?

A. Helping Goku and Vegeta get their sons back by _accidentally_ showing them how to get to Kikyo's world and to Naraku's castle.

B. Giving Kikyo the keys to her chains so she and the boys escape and find the jewel on their own

C. Your own opinion?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Who gets the first dragon ball in this chapter?

A. Goku and his friends

B. Naraku and his detachments

C. Kikyo, Goten, and Trunks

Please, I'm in a real bind here and I hope that you can help me please?


End file.
